The special day
by AddekLover13
Summary: Derek keeps remembering a very special day in his life. Their life. Story better than summary!   Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

The special day

Today is a special day. Well, it was a special day. For them.

Almost 16 years ago they promised in front of the people they meant the most to them to love each other till eternety.

Back then he would have never thought that something else than death could break them.

But he was wrong. The amazing surgeon Derek Shepherd was wrong. So wrong.

When he was a little boy who used to go fishing every weekend with his dad, he once asked him what true love is. The answer came quickly, like his dad didn't even had to think about it. Like it was the most natural thing in the world for him.

He told Derek that love is the most beautiful feeling in the world. It can make you fly, it can make your heart beeting faster, it can destroy you, it can ripe you apart from inside out. But it's a feeling you never want to miss.

Now Derek knows what his Dad back then. He already felt the most beautiful feeling in the whole world. He had the luck to share it with a gorgeous woman, a spirited readhead who never hesitated to teach him what's right.

She was the one who knew him from inside out, knew his soule and his heart.

Addison.

Her amazing red hair, the great figure and unique personality made heads turn, made other men fall for her, but she still was only interested in him. He made her suffer, made her beg for forgiveness, just for one single mistake she made.

But how could he really blame her? He was absent, he was rude, he wasn't the husband she deserved. But still she tried to make their marriage work, phoned a redicolous marriage counsellor who was supposed to help them in the best way possible and tried to not make Derek recognize the hurt in her eyes everytime he looked at his little intern.

Well, his little intern is rude. Sure, Meredith is a lovely person, she saved him from falling apart after his heart was broken, but he never ever truely loved her. She was the fresh air in his life when he needed it the most. And a part of him will always love her for that.

But only for that.

And Derek Christopher Shepherd realizes it now, at their 16th Anniversary.

And he wonders. He wonders if Addie also thinks of him on this special day. He wonders if she also sits alone at home, a cup of coffee in her hands and thinks about their past.

Well, they are divorced, already 4 years, but his heart still stays still everytime he hears her name.

Oh, how he wished he could turn back time...


	2. Addison

Today is a special day.

Well, today was a special day. For them.

She sits on her varanda, a glass of dark red wine in her right hand and their wedding picture in her left one.

Slowly a single tear rolls up her cheek as she remembers the day which was supposed be the happiest in her whole life. As the takes another mouthful wine, she wonders how Derek is doing.

She asks herself if he is healthy. If he is happy with his perfect little twelve-year-old.

Sure, Meredith was a cute little girl and has the aptitude to become a world-known surgeon, just like as Derek.

But Addison wonders what her ex-husband sees in her.

Is it the dirty blond hair? Is it her small lank body? Is is because she adores handsome neuro-sugeons?

Addison can't find the answer, and the more she thinks, the more depressive her situation appears.

Because she still loves him. Because even after all these years they spent away from each other, he is still the only person in the world who can make her feel save and loved. Because he is still the only one who can read her mind, see into her soul, know her from the inside out.

Another tear makes its way down her cheek and ends up in her glass.

And Addie knows she has to stop thinking about him. About them. Because he won't come back. Because he doesn't love her anymore. Because it's unhealthy to run after a man who doesn't want you the same way that you want him.

So she graps her glass, throws it in the trash, slips under the covers and tries to sleep and forget.

Of course she doesn't know that a thousand miles away, her soulmate does the same.


	3. Change

**Hey guys! Yeah, I'm finally back with a brand new chapter :)**

**Hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcome 3**

A few months passed since he last thought about his ex-wife til he cried himself to sleep. Many operations and complicated cases kept him busy and his mind from wandering to a certain redhead.

But today everything changed.

A woman in her fourtees died under his knife because of a complication during surgery, there was nothing he could do to safe her life.

After he removed his mask and the gloves he washed his hands til the skin was sore and let a few tears drop in the sink. Losing patients was something he couldn't deal with even after nearly 20 years of being a surgeon. The faces of members after they got told about their loss made his expression get cold, made his heart sink a little more.

And today was not different.

He told the family about the complications, about the bleeding and the sudden death. He apologized for his fail, assured them his compassionate and left without another word.

It was always the same routine.

But not today.

Because this woman was special.

Because this woman reminded him horryfying of Addison.

And now he reached the same point where he had been a few monts ago. His stupid brain couldn't stop thinking about her. Even during surgery he wondered how she was.

And suddenly, as he once again lay alone in their trailer, because let's face the truth, Meredith was never the one for him, he decided to change things.

He needed change. A big change.

Derek Shepherd could no longer go on like they never happened, like she was never the love of his life, like he never thought of her as her soulmate.

And while the doctor packed all his clothes and belongings in the case and booked a flight to L.A., he was sure that this was the only right thing to do. Even if she now hated him, even if she throw bad names at him because of his sudden revival in „her" home.

Derek Shepherd was going to L.A.


End file.
